


Cat and Dog

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: It should've been a simple day spent in bed but, it ended up becoming more exciting.





	

Blake sighed pleasantly as she flipped to the next page of her latest novel, enjoying the solitude that life had decided to give to her today. Ruby and Yang were out and about while Weiss went on a shopping trip with Coco which left Blake alone and she decided to catch up on some reading. So she laid on her bed, legs crossed and engrossed in the recent release of her favorite series - Ninjas of Love: A Thousand Birds. Since she woke up, Blake had not gotten out of her yukata nor had she bothered to brush her hair and she didn't even bother making her bed -- all of which was uncharacteristic of her as she was the usually more organized member of the team second to Weiss. She zoned out the world around her and silence ruled the room until it was broken by her sudden giggling.

Her legs started twitching as something was licking the soles of her foot up and down. Her giggling turned to uncontrollable laughter, dropping her book in response.

"W-who?" Blake managed to say in-between her laughter, opening her eyes to see who was tickling her. The moment she saw the black fur, the only thing that was on the bed was Zwei looking confused. The Faunus was quick to dash away from the dog, grimacing at the fact that the tongue that was sticking out of Zwei touched her skin. She stood staring at him in a defensive position.

"Of course they would leave me with the dog" Blake thought to herself in disgust. She didn't realize that Ruby and Yang didn't bring their pet with them and now the Faunus was alone in dealing with him. Where she hated the idea of being alone in the same room as the dog, Zwei was happy which was evident in his wagging tail and constant smile.

"Don't be proud of that!" Blake said in disgust "I know where your tongue's been!"

Zwei barked in a conversational tone before jumping down to the floor on tiny, corgi feet. Blake instinctively took a step back. Zwei made a curious whine in response before barking.

"N-no, I'm not afraid of you" Blake answered defensively, voice cracking slightly "You just startled me that's all."

Zwei barked a counter argument which irked her. A deep breath calmed her down.

"I've taken down dangerous mafia members, White Fang assassins and Grimm larger than cars" she stated as she crossed her arms. "So there's no way I'm scared of some miniature mutt!"

Zwei's ears perked up at the sound of a challenge and charged towards Blake. In an instant, Blake poked her head from underneath Ruby's blankets. Her ears were folded and face was red with embarrassment. Zwei looked up at her with a wide smile and wagging tail.

"This proves nothing!" Blake quickly blurted out. Zwei's immediate barking made Blake feel as if she was being mocked.

"I'm being bullied by a literal fur ball, great" Blake sighed at the harassment she was going through. Zwei barked a question that made her furrow her brow.

"It's not that I dislike you." Blake started answering, struggling to find the words "Look, we are just incompatible as people: I'm a cat, you are a dog, it's just not going to work out. Zwei whined with his ears folded.

"Don't give me that look, I'm not falling for that old trick!"

He barked a statement that caught the Faunus girl by surprise.

"You want me to scratch your ears?!"

Zwei barked twice to confirm her answers.

"But you have...fleas" She said with a frown. Zwei took offense to that and growled.

"Fine! I'll do it" Blake agreed out of annoyance. She jumped down onto the floor and started to slowly walked towards Zwei. It was amazing how such a small creature that the others would call cute could cause every warning bell within Blake. As she bent down to a knee, she managed to suppress her instincts that were telling her to run. She reached out and started to scratch behind Zwei's ears.

Zwei's body relaxed and he rested his head on Blake's hand. All of the tension that she had felt moments prior left her as ran her slender fingers through Zwei's fur, realizing how well cleaned it was.

"This isn't so bad" Blake finally said after a moment of silence. Zwei agreed and licked her hand as thanks, her body shivering upon touch.

"That is going to take some used to" She said jokingly as she continued to scratch his ear.


End file.
